


"When you're happy, I'm happy."

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Romano x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a prompt.





	"When you're happy, I'm happy."

Cooking pasta for a great Italian cook might not have been the best idea to make him happy, but Y/N thought it would. She should have expected it – a lot of criticisms from the loud-mouthed Italian. Even though they had been already dating for a few months, Y/N felt that Lovino was not really dedicated in their relationship, especially when she would notice how when he was with her, he was not as talkative as when he was so friendly with other girls. Y/N could sometimes not help but think if asking her to go out was just a dare he could not say no to. Knowing how much of a trickster his group of friends was, she should have already got the clue.

Feeling that she was being taken for granted, she stopped. She stopped waiting for him to eat lunch together. And she would no longer hear him complain and cuss about his instructor who always dismissed his class late. And he could no longer still finish his lunch earlier than her then hurry up for his next class.

She stopped holding his hand whenever he had a bad temper. And she would no longer see how Lovino would suddenly be quiet while lightly and tremblingly pressing her hand in return.

She stopped being excited seeing him waiting for her on the bench near the cafeteria so he could walk her home. She felt she was an obligation he could not say no to. And so she stopped.

Staring at the sky and deep in thought, Lovino was alone waiting for Y/N on the bench. He was earlier than usual, for his last class was dismissed early.

Y/N arrived later than usual and saw him mumbling incoherent words with his annoyed expression. She reluctantly approached him and thought if it was a bad timing to say what she decided.

Being lost in his own thought, Lovino almost freaked out of surprise when Y/N tapped his shoulder. “Bastard! The hell you scared me for, you as--… Oh, Y/N… Did you just arrive?” Lovino was good in hiding his nervousness, but it was not applicable this moment, for his face quickly turned red.

A simple nod was Y/N’s reply. Seeing his red face made her think he was angry.

“What took you so long? I’ve been waiting here for seven days damn it.”

She chuckled at his exaggeration, but remembered that it might be the last time she could hear his hyperbolic complaints. “I’m sorry for making you wait. Don’t worry, this will never happen again.”

Y/N’s sudden serious and sad tone did not escape Lovino’s senses. “Better make it real ‘cause i can’t fucking wait calmly while my stomach is empty.”

“Lovi, you may go without me. I can go home alone.”

“Are you telling me I fucking waited for nothing?”

“I’m sorry. You no longer have to wait for me every day. Maybe we should just stop this… so you can go home and eat…” Y/N stifled a sigh. “You don’t have to force yourself to be with me if you don’t w-…”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Lovino grabbed her shoulders but it was gentle. “Are you…” He was thinking if he interpreted it right.

Y/N could clearly see his glossy eyes, and then a tear escaped, and she was surprised. She almost panicked upon making him cry and quickly wiped his face with her handkerchief. “L-lovi, I don’t think you’re happy with me and so I thought we could just end this relationship if that will make you happy.”

“Will it make you happy? When you’re happy, I’m happy. Damn it.” His shoulders drooped and he let go of Y/N’s shoulders to cover his crying face with his hands.

Y/N felt guilty for unintentionally making him cry, but was also hopeful at the same time, now that she saw, heard, and felt what Lovino really felt. But she needed assurance for both of them. “Lovi, do you really like me?”

He uncovered his face to look at her as if to search for what made her ask that. “Are you an idiot? Do you think I will fucking wait here for you every day, and eat lunch with you when I can sneak my food in class?”

“It’s because you look so happy when you’re with others but when you’re with me, you seem to be thinking of something else and not really paying attention.” Y/N did not want to miss the chance to speak despite of her heart breaking upon making him cry.

“You’re a fucking idiot. Do you think I can always pay full attention to everything you say while you look so beautiful with your pure smile and gleaming eyes and cute voice and everything? Damn it, whyamIdatingyouandstarvingmyselfit’sbecauseIloveyoumorethanfood.”

It was like a long one word in Y/N’s ears but she clearly understood it. She smiled and tightly embraced him. “Lovi, I love you, too.”

Lovi could not see his own face but he could feel his blood rising. “Damn it.” His face was so red when he enclosed her in his arms. And he embraced her tightly when she wiped his tears and told him they should already go and eat together.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt.


End file.
